Devils and Drugs
by TonieTonieTonie
Summary: Jin Kazama begins to struggle with an addiction to drugs ever since he's been hanging with his Uncle, Lee Chaolan. His fiance is blind to the signs and ignores the warnings of her brother. Will Jin's fiance ever realize the dangers Jin is putting himself in and stop him? Or will Jin's life spiral down into the cold ground?


It's an extremely humid day in Asia town. It's after 2:30 and several students from Cedar Spring High are standing around or passing through the beautifully landscaped Ford Park. Lea Lorraine sits on a bench, taking in the scenery. The nicely trimmed bushes and abundance of trees seems to be such a peaceful setting. Her brother Hwoarang is talking to her, venting about something, but she is blocking him out. "I'm serious Lea, he is really up to no good. I saw him downtown yesterday. He looks like he's getting a meth face!" That particular comment just ruined her much needed peaceful moment. She felt a rush of anger as she turned to look at Hwoarang pacing back and forth behind her. "Excuse me? Jin isn't into that kind of lifestyle, you really don't know him enough to make allegations like that! We are not going to have this conversation again!" Hwoarang's large body stopped its movements and faced toward Lea. His stern sienna eyes met the chocolate ones of his companion. "I don't like how he talks to you sometimes; you know? It seems like you worship him, give him your all and he is just cold, a closed book! Damn it he's on something. He's changed since he started hanging out with Lee." Lea rolled her eyes."I think you're jumping to conclusions...I don't see any signs of drug use; I know him like the back of my hand."

They stopped talking once they noticed Aiyana Takahashi approaching. They were waiting for her to meet them at the park. Aiyana's mother, Ami Takahashi is a guidance counselor at Cedar Spring High. They didn't want to risk slipping up and mentioning a "situation" like this around her. Lea threw on a smile as her brother stood with a rather blank expression. "Hey Lea. Hwoarang!"Aiyana then stepped to Lea with a huge grin. "So..." Aiyana rocked back and forth smiling way too hard. "So what?" Lea said puzzled. A heavy sigh came from the teenager "When are you and Jin going to have little Kazama's running around?" The statement echoed in Hwoarang's mind.

"No. That will not happen. What in the hell are you thinking! I will not accept it! He's not good enough for you...that thing will be a horrible father!"

"Lower your voice, you're making a scene and drawing too much attention." Lea firmly stated.

Aiyana stood not knowing what to do or say next. "Well after you text me last night I thought

you've decided- I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned this in front of him, I'm really sorry Lea."

The trio started to walk through the park headed towards Lea's house. Lea lives only three blocks away from the park in a nice roomy, two-bedroom house, with an enclosed porch and a beautiful front lawn. As they approached the lawn they see Jin, Lea's fiancé on all fours digging little holes in the ground, which was an unusual sight. Aiyana walked up beside Lea and nudged her. "Seriously? He's into gardening, what's up with this dude?" she whispered. She almost laughed at the confused look on Hwoarang's face. Lea walked up to Jin squatting down to get a better look, "What's going on with the yard? Are you planting something?" she said. "Flowers. Poppies and Cosmos. Mama use to love those." he looked up at her and she could tell something was bothering him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up, signaling for Aiyanna and Hwoarang to follow her. They followed her into the house with Jin and Hwoarang eyeing each other up with a mutual feeling of disgust. Once inside the cozy home, the redhead roared with complaints. "Oh my god, why did I even come here, I'm not staying long," Hwoarang whined.

"I don't need all this negativity now please don't talk if you have nothing nice to say", Lea snapped

"Okay. I'll shut up, but I suggest you keep your eyes open and watch. We need an intervention!" Hwoarang shouted while plopping down on the leather sofa. He hadn't been invited to her residence in at least six months because of the tension between him and Jin. "Nice decorations, I see you are embracing your Asian heritage" he said looking at all of her vases, artificial plants, and wall paintings.

Lea was actually half Japanese. Her mother is Japanese and her father is African-American. Lea was born in Japan, but later moved to the United States. The young lady spent her summers in South Korea, along with her family to visit her grandmother. While in Korea she met a young Hwoarang. The boy was the leader of a gang. He took an interest in soliciting others for a fight. The prize was money, but most importantly pride. The two immediately became friends, they referred to each other as brother and sister. Hwoarang and Lea wished to go back to the United States together and succeeded.

Aiyanna tossed her coat on the edge of the sofa and threw herself down beside Hwoarang. She tossed her long, wavy, almost jet black hair behind her shoulders. Aiyanna is also bi-racial. Her mother is Korean and her father is Japanese. Her parents are no longer together, but Aiyana maintains a close relationship with both of her parents. "Is Jin okay? He looks kind of down today", Aiyanna asked out of curiosity. She takes after her mother, who wants to help any and everybody. "Hmpf! Meth heads are never okay, Aiyanna. Come on now." Hwoarang spat out but later realized what he promised. Lea gave the redhead a look of annoyance. "Shush it baka!" The statement made Hwoarang grow a childish grin and whispered under his peppermint breath "So harsh".

Just as Lea started to make a quick statement, Jin barged his way through the front door. Hwoarang rolled his narrow eyes knowing who had caused such a ruckus. The Japanese man walked clumsily as he made his way toward the crowd in the living area. He took a quick swig of his alcohol from his flask then proceeded to talk, "Hwoa...ring, d...do ya hat s...s...ome to say to may?" The copper haired devil began to laugh hysterically at Jin's awful attempt to speak correctly. Hwoarang stood up, trying to compose himself, "the hell did you just say to me?" Jin moved closer causing droplets of alcohol to fall from his golden flask. "Some to say, bitch?" The two women became stuck in their seats; Hwoarang was ready for a challenge. "Damn, an alcoholic, meth head and filled with Mishima blood? You're really a triple threat, you know?" Hwoarang winks and begins to crack his already bruised knuckles. "How about we step outside and have a talk. When we're finished, you can pack your bags and leave my sister." Jin took no time in lunging toward the fiery Korean. Jin gave a quick shot toward the smooth face, causing the man to fall back onto the leather couch. Hwoarang had gotten up just as quick as he had fallen. He aimed for the Japanese with a quick jab, but was unsuccessful as a hand stopped his intended attack. Hwoarang stood astonished to see his own sister as the interruption. Lea stood holding her brother's hand. Visibly upset, Lea shouted "everybody out, please!" Aiyana was the first one out of the chaotic household. Hwoarang stood erect with a grimace. "Listen Hwoarang, it's not worth it. It will be better if you just leave and cool off." Jin laughed an eerie laugh. Alcohol dripping from his chin as he took another swig from his flask. Lea looked back at the broad figure "You too damn it". Hwoarang snatches his hand from sister, the one he always expected to be on his side. Hwoarang rushes to the door and leaves purposely knocking over figurines and furniture. The door shuts. "You call that street rat your brother?" Jin said before slamming the bedroom door


End file.
